The present invention relates to a bill receiving and feeding-out apparatus and, in particular, to such an apparatus capable of receiving bills or bank notes (collectively referred to as "bills" in this specification) in such a manner that either the front sides or the back sides thereof face upwardly and feeding-out received bills.